Rick Grimes
Rick Grimes battled Buffy Summers and Ash Williams in Rick Grimes vs Buffy Summers. He was written by TKandMit. Information on the rapper Rick Grimes is a fictional character in the comic book series The Walking Dead, created by Image Comics, and is portrayed by Andrew Lincoln in the television series of the same name. Created by writer Robert Kirkman and artist Tony Moore, the character made his debut in The Walking Dead #1 in 2003. The primary protagonist of both series, Grimes is a small town sheriff's deputy who awakens from a coma to find the world overrun with walkers. In the comic series, he searches for his wife, Lori Grimes, and his son, Carl Grimes. As he encounters many survivors along the way, who originate at an Atlanta camp, he gradually becomes the de facto leader to the survivors, and is often faced with many leadership struggles. He soon overcomes this, and changes his mindset, believing in safety in numbers. His leadership qualities and experience leads him to become the Alexandria Safe-Zone's leader in Washington, D.C., while continuing to deal with many human threats along the way that cost the lives of his friends and loved ones. He currently lives with his new wife, Andrea, in the comic series. In the television series, Rick is at first, typically calm, smart, and a good friend and father, but will often stubbornly cling to his personal strong moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. His darker side has been shown through his brutality as he does not hesitate to kill someone whom he views as a threat. His moral compass is challenged in many ways and he, in an attempt to prevent more death and loss, begins to shut everybody else out. However, in Season 5, after escaping Terminus, Rick has accepted his leadership position to which the group respects him for this. Rick now understands that he can still retain his humanity by protecting his friends and has personally stated that he views his group as his family. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Freeze! The at large gym arsonist is under arrest! You better try to slay me before I take a bite out of your neck! Buffy the cheerleader, teenager that poses no danger, Scared when she faces the sheriff that naysays his own mayor. And reducing Daphne’s Scooby-Doo Gang unmasked! Why battle me when you can be slashing Dracula’s ass? You’re an amateur undead killer, wasting time studying. I'm out here, surviving every night, slicing bloody things! I’ve been through hell and back, shooting everything that’s evil! You’re gonna feel pretty stupid when you find out... You’re fucking with the wrong people. 'Verse 2:' I'm going for the gold, you're staying at The Bronze We bring the brains, the burns, but now we've brought the brawns! You’re lost without Giles, and you gotta hand it to Xander, When your crush is getting crushed, it's better just to stand there! And endanger them, whether it’s vampires or Cordelia I slaughtered cannibals and governors, it’s easy dealing with ya! Quit that bullshit you’re saying; what’s a bullet to your training? Are you gonna kill me or just bang the creations you’ve been slaying? How you gonna battle me if you keep getting expelled? You’re gonna need that cross when I send an Angel down to hell! Your lyrics are BS, BS, you couldn’t kill it on a mic, Just like how you couldn’t kill it when it came to you and Spike. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Rick Grimes vs Buffy Summers Category:TKandMit